


Colorful

by ConsultingTribble



Series: 221B Ficlets [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingTribble/pseuds/ConsultingTribble
Summary: Normally Sherlock considered sleep a nuisance, but lately he had noticed his dreams becoming much more colorful and intriguing. He couldn’t always remember their plots, but they left a lingering high when he awoke.And I’m not even using drugs,he mused.I wonder what’s causing it?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: 221B Ficlets [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901503
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Colorful

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I wrote this with a platonic relationship in mind, but feel free to read it with any goggles you like.  
> Original prompt: "Colorful"

“Mmm,” Sherlock muttered as he rolled over, turning his back on the sunlight intruding into his bedroom. It had been such a nice dream, maybe if he could just…  
Nope, it was gone.  
Drat.  
Normally Sherlock considered sleep a nuisance, but lately he had noticed his dreams becoming much more colorful and intriguing. He couldn’t always remember their plots, but they left a lingering high when he awoke. _And I’m not even using drugs,_ he mused. _I wonder what’s causing it?_

…

When Sherlock was making tea the next morning, John looked up from his newspaper. “Sherlock, you okay?”

“Of course, John. Why do you ask?”

“Well, it’s just… you’re humming.”

“I’m… composing,” Sherlock covered, but in reality he was shocked. _Humming? I don’t hum! But John wouldn’t lie, so I must have been. Note to self, look up causes of subconscious humming._

…

Then in the lab that afternoon, Molly remarked, “You look happy, when you think he can’t see you.” She met his gaze from across the corpse. “John, I mean. He smiles more now too, the longer you two have been together. I can see it. You’re really good for each other.”

Suddenly Sherlock understood. It wasn’t only his dreams that were more colorful now, but his entire existence — radiant new spectra, revealed by his own personal conductor of brilliance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos, comments, and constructive feedback are always appreciated!


End file.
